


Bottoms Bumping In The Night

by emmablackery



Series: in which, josh and phil are brothers [2]
Category: Marianas Trench, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cheating, Drinking, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmablackery/pseuds/emmablackery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan meets Phil's brother, Josh for the first but in a way he never imagined he'd meet his boyfriends brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottoms Bumping In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself this took way too long to write (((:
> 
> follow my tumblr! blurryfacehowell.tumblr.com or joshramsaydefensesquad.tumblr.com for mtrench! 
> 
> this gross title was brought to you by racheal gross

In hindsight, the three of them should've known alcohol would've made an interesting story later on.

Josh was home for two weeks, and Phil couldn't be happier about it. Phil had been wanting Josh to meet his boyfriend, Dan, for weeks now. Dan had been pretty anxious about meeting his boyfriends older brother; mainly for the fact that he talked so highly of him.

But he had no time to think about that now, when he heard their apartment door open with a greeting from Josh to Phil.

"Phil! It's so great to see you!" Dan heard Josh say, and they probably hugged briefly.

Dan wrung his hands nervously together, he was so nervous. And then he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"-and Dan's right in here, I'm so excited for you to meet him!" he heard Phil exclaim, probably making an exaggerated hand gesture.

Dan stood up quickly, wiping his sweaty hand on his jeans before looking at the door expectantly. He saw it open and in walked in Josh.

His hair being blonde with faded blue, his eyes a warm greeting, yet tired looking. He had his duffelbag slung over his shoulder. At this point, Dan should probably be saying hello.

"H-Hey!" Dan stuttered. Josh smiled warmly at the younger male.

"Hey yourself, you good?" Josh asked, eyes raking up and down Dan's body. Dan then realized he was shaking, visibly. And probably sweat running down his face in bucket loads.

"Shit- fuck- I mean yeah!" Dan stuttered, "I'm good!"

Dan felt like dying. Josh chuckled lightly.

"Dude, calm down! I'm not gonna hurt you!" Dan let out a small nervous chuckle.

Dan looked over at Phil who looked back with worried blue eyes. Dan could definitely tell the two were related. Even their stance similar in stature. Their height intimidating to him.

"I'm just- I'm just really nervous," Dan mumbled, "Phil talks so highly of you."

Josh smirked over at Phil, and Phil rolled his eyes. "You talk highly of me, little brother?"

Josh teased, " _Oh Dan! Josh is so amazing! He is so talented AND good-looking_!" Josh laughed using his best Phil voice impression.

Phil groaned and glared at Dan, who shrank back in embarrassment.

"Why don't I go get us all a beer?" Phil suggested, "To ease down the little bit of tension there is, and for Josh to get comfortable."

Dan nodded lightly, with Josh humming in agreement.

And with that, Phil left to go to the kitchen to grab three beers for all them. In the meanwhile, Josh carefully observed Dan, in his nervous stance. His hands shaking, sweat building at the brow bone. His was breathing quite heavily too.

"Look dude, I don't know what Phil told you that made you super nervous to meet me, but I'm a good dude. Chill." Josh said, light smile gracing his lips.

Dan took a breath intake, and tried to quell his panicked mindset. "Sorry, man, it's just-" Dan stopped, and licked his lips. "I know you're important to Phil and I don't mess up with you because I love Phil a lot." Dan blushed harshly seeing Josh's smile grow. "Oh man! You love my little brother! How adorable!" Josh teased, with Phil coming back into the room just to hear what was said.

Dan had to bite back a scream. "Dan, you're fine, I can tell you're a good guy." Josh assured, putting his duffelbag on the arm of the sofa chair. Phil giving to two a strange look before hand the two their beers.

Dan twisted off his cap, taking a relatively large swig, cringing at the taste. Josh does the same with his cap, and takes a small sip of his own beverage. "Sorry," Dan blurts out, his stomach turning. "I've never been too good with meeting new people, especially somebody held up to such high standards." Josh snickered as Phil blushed.

The trio continually sipped on beer into the late hours of the night, all passed the line drunk. Josh got up from his seat, and stumbled up the stairs in order to find the bathroom. Dan and Phil sat and drunkenly talked for a few more minutes before Phil got up and said he was gonna go to bed.

Dan sat by himself before deciding to go to their office to watch videos on their computer. Dan struggled to stand before finally gaining his balance before heading the flight of stairs that lead to the office he and Phil use to film and edit gaming videos. When he opened the door, he saw a figure in the dark room, thinking it was Phil, he sauntered over.

Dan smirked before sitting down in the figures lap, and lightly kissed his jaw. Phil moaned lightly before kissing Dan harshly, gripping his hips as he licked in his mouth. Dan moaned softly as he felt the rod of a tongue piercing roll over his. Since when did Phil get his tongue pierced?

Dan pulled away, out of breath. "When did you get your tongue pierced, Phil?" The figure tensed up at the question.

"Uhh, I'm not Phil, I'm Josh." Phil- Josh said, quietly.

Dan immediately sobered up as he pulled back quickly and fell out of Josh's laps and onto the floor.

"YOU'RE NOT PHIL? JOSH WHAT THE FUCK?!" Dan screamed as he relentlessly wiped at his mouth. Fuck, what was he gonna tell Phil?!

"Dan, calm down! It'll be okay!" Josh tried to drunkenly reassure. That honestly did nothing for Dan and his growing anxiety.

The commontion going had woken Phil up and he went to go investigate what was going on in his apartment and to find Josh and Dan.

He finally found the two in the office, with Dan on the floor and Josh standing running a hand through his hair.

"What's going on?" Phil yawned, scratching the back of his head.

Dan's breathing increased rapidly, sweat building up at his hairline. He made out with his boyfriends brother. How can someone explain that?

He was the worst boyfriend ever, now. He basically cheated on Phil, with his own brother! Dan felt like a world class asshole. Phil would breakup with him and leave him because he's a filthy cheater-

"Dan and I accidentally made out Phil," Josh said, interrupting Dan's internal self-loathing monolouge. Dan gasped and looked back at Phil for a reaction. Phil stared at the two before shrugging.

"It's whatever," Phil shrugged, "it didn't mean anything, and to be honest, I don't really care?" Phil chuckled. Dan gaped, eyes wide. He couldn't believe this! "You're not mad?" Dan squeaked.

Phil shook his head. "Not really,"

Dan's stomach lurched and he ran for the bathroom. Getting on his knees, he threw up all the alcohol in his system.

This night was a little too weird for him to handle.


End file.
